Arigato, Narutokun
by RockLeeFan
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries. Hinata loves Naruto, but she's nervous about even talking to him, can she work up the courage? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hello everyone. It's good to be back in fanfiction land. This is my first Naruto x Hinata fic so I hope it's good. This is for my friend who is a huge NaruHina fan. Don't worry; I am still a NaruSaku fan. Well here's my story, please enjoy. And as always, please review. Of course, I don't own Naruto.

Hokage Tower

"I have assembled you all here because you are the best, most intelligent ninja we have."

Jiraiya smiled, "wow, you actually called me intelligent, that's a shocker."

Tsunade glared at him, "oh, I'm sorry, I meant everyone here is intelligent except for Jiraiya."

Jiraiya smirked, "that's what I thought you meant."

Tsunade looked at everyone in the room. For this meeting, she had assembled twenty people. Jiraiya, Yamato, Hiashi Hyuuga, Kakashi, Danzo, Shikamaru, Neji, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, the two Leaf Village elders, Gaara and his siblings, Sakura, Kiba, Gen Abruhame, Gai, Asuma, and Shizune filled the hokage's office looking very annoyed due to Tsuande waking them up at 2 a.m. for this announcement. Tsuande pounded on her desk to get everyone's attention and began speaking, "hello everyone, thank you for coming. I've called you all here at this early hour because many of the villagers would get nervous if they saw the best ninja in the village all met with the hokage at once. I've called you all here because I have chosen who will succeed me as the sixth hokage." Everyone's eyes shot up to look at Tsunade. "But at the annual meeting of the kages, it was decided that all of us have to vote whether or not my candidate will become hokage, agreed?" Everyone looked around at each other and nodded. Tsunade smiled, "excellent, you will have one hour to make your decision. My candidate is Naruto Uzumaki."

Most of them looked unsurprised at her decision. Tsuande went under her desk and pulled out a box and set it on the floor. "Simply write yes or no on a piece of paper and throw it in this box before the end of the hour." Everyone murmured and walked out of the office.

Naruto's Apartment (around 6 a.m.)

Jiraiya walked into Naruto's bedroom and said, "Hey you wake up." Naruto didn't respond. So Jiraiya started kicking his bed, "hey kid, get up."

Naruto groaned and put a pillow over his head, "what do you want? And how the hell did you get in my room?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I climbed through your window, but that's beside the point, get up, I have something important to tell you." Jiraiya kicked his bed as hard as he could causing Naruto to fall off onto the floor.

Naruto groaned again and threw a pillow at Jiraiya, "go away you old perv! If you're not out of here in three seconds, I'll tell Tsunade the old lady about you peeking at her last week!"

The color immediately drained from his face, "ok, I'll leave…hokage-sama."

Naruto sat up and looked at Jiraiya, "what did you just call me?"

Jiraiya smiled, "now that I finally have your attention, are you going to listen to me?" Naruto nodded, "good, well, early this morning, me and twenty other people voted to see if you would be the next hokage."

Naruto jumped off of the floor, "well tell me the result pervy sage! Am I going to be hokage?!"

Jiraiya yelled, "Calm down! I was getting there before you interrupted me! As I was saying before I was interrupted, we took a vote, and you won sixteen votes to five. When Tsunade gives up her position, you will become the sixth hokage." Naruto jumped up and hugged Jiriya, but Jiraiya pushed him back onto his bed. "Calm down hokage boy! We have much to do before tonight! There is a huge party being held in your honor and every important person in the Leaf Village will be there. So not only do we have to make you look presentable, but you should probably prepare a short speech."

Naruto groaned again, "but I'm a horrible speech writer! Will you help me?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "fine, but first you get dressed and come with me, I have some stuff to show you."

Hyuuga Compound (around noon)

Hinata sat on the floor of her bedroom, deep in meditation. But her thought was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. Sakura's voice rang from the other side of the door, "Hinata, can I come in? I've got something important to tell you!"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Sakura, I was meditating, can't you come back and tell me later?"

Sakura continued to pound on the door, "No, you want to hear this now trust me! It's about your precious Naruto-kun!"

The door immediately flung open, "what happened to him? Is he hurt?"

Sakura smiled, "no, it's nothing bad like that. In fact, Naruto just got voted to become the sixth hokage."

Hinata smiled, "wow, that's so great, I'm really happy for him."

Sakura shrugged, "but that isn't what I have to tell you. I came here to tell you that there is going to be a big party for Naruto tonight, and you are going to ask him to dance."

Hinata blushed, "what? Me? Ask N-Naruto-kun to dance? I don't know if I can…" Hinata turned away from Sakura.

Sakura moved so Hinata was facing her again, "of course you can Hinata; you just need to have more confidence in yourself. How about this, lets go shopping and buy you a new dress. Then we'll come back here and get you all dressed up for tonight."

Hinata nodded, "ok, and I'll think about asking Naruto to dance tonight."

Sakura smiled, "good girl. Now let's go get you some nice stuff to wear for tonight."

Hinata smiled and followed Sakura out of her room.

Naruto's Apartment (2 hours before the party)

"What the hell was that about pervy sage?! We didn't accomplish anything today! You just made me do all of your housework and then go get something for you from your bank vault! I still have to write that speech!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Here's your payment for the housework." He tossed Naruto a small scroll and he unraveled it. He read the speech that Jiraiya had written for him, "and the package you got from my vault is for you, open it up."

Naruto opened the box that he had picked up and looked inside. Inside was an old white cloak with orange flames on the bottom. He instantly recognized it; it had belonged to his father. Naruto lifted it up and inspected it. "Why are you giving this to me?" Naruto put the cloak on, it fit perfectly.

Jiraiya shrugged, "your dad wanted you to have it. And he wore it to his hokage party, so I thought this was a good time to give it to you."

Naruto spun around in front of a mirror, "this is awesome, thanks pervy sage."

Jiraiya nodded, "well I'm gonna get going, I'll see you at the party."

Naruto watched Jiraiya jump out of his window. He sighed, "Well I should probably go take a shower. The new hokage has to make a good impression on these important Leaf Village people."

At the Party

Sakura and Hinata walked up to the entrance of the ninja academy where the dance was being held. Two jounin nodded at them and opened the door. Inside, the room was dimmed and soft, melodic music played and a few couples were dancing. "Come on, Hinata; let's go see what's happening in the other rooms." So Hinata followed Sakura down a dark hallway and opened the first door that they came to. Inside were three long tables with food and beverages on them. Choji sat eating with a group of jounin that Sakura didn't know. "Hey Choji," Choji looked up at them. "Do you know where Naruto is?"

Choji thought for a second, "oh yeah! He's in the third room on the left of this hallway."

Sakura nodded and left the room with Hinata following close behind. They went to the third room on the left and opened the door. Naruto was laughing with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune, and Gaara.

Naruto noticed Sakura and Hinata and walked over to them. "Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." He turned to look at Hinata, "Hinata, you look great!"

Hinata turned bright red, "thanks Naruto, congratulations on becoming hokage, I-I'm sure you'll be great."

Naruto smiled, "thanks Hinata that means a lot."

Hinata smiled at him, "um, Naruto, can I ask you something?" Naruto nodded and Hinata took a deep breath. "Well I was wondering if you would…um, maybe d-da-,"

"Naruto! It's time for you to give your speech! Everyone else follow me to the main room!"

Naruto looked at Hinata, "you'll have to ask me later Hinata." He turned and walked out of the room, "wish me luck!"

Hinata frowned and walked out of the room and down the hallway to the entrance room. The room was now filled with people looking up at Naruto who was now on stage speaking. Hinata sat on a bench on the far end of the room and witched Naruto speak. He seemed to very confident and he connected with the people, he would be a great hokage.

Naruto began to wrap up his speech, "thank you for all of the support! I promise you, that with your help, I will bring hope to the people, prosperity to our nation, and peace to our village. Thank you." Naruto bowed and thunderous applause broke out among the crowd. He jumped off the stage and people gathered around him the shake his hand. Hinata thought that he would get bored of this very soon, but he stayed there shaking hands and waving. The music had turned back on and the crowd began to disperse and start dancing. Hinata's eyes followed Naruto as he walked away from the crowd and down one of the hallways. Hinata got up off of the bench and followed him. She looked in each of the rooms and eventually found him sitting on a windowsill looking at the sky.

Naruto turned around when she came in, "oh, hey Hinata. Sorry I kind of had to ditch when you were talking to me earlier, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Hinata's face turned red again; luckily Naruto couldn't see it in this dark room. She looked down at her feet, "N-Naruto-kun, I wanted to ask if you would…um, maybe like to d-dance with me?"

Naruto hopped off the windowsill and walked over to Hinata who had turned away from him to hide her blushing face. "Do you really want to dance with me?"

Hinata spoke quietly, "yes, very much."

Naruto smiled, "well then let's go!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and practically dragged her out of the room. They ran down the hallway into the main room and Naruto went over to the DJ and whispered something to him. The DJ nodded and everyone in the room watched as Naruto lead Hinata to the middle of the floor. A slow song started playing and Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck and laid her head down on his chest. Hinata sighed and smiled, she couldn't remember another time in her life when she had felt so happy, or so safe. She moved her arms from his neck to around his chest and hugged him as tight as she could. Hinata whispered very quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear, "I love you Naruto-kun."

After a few mores songs went by, Tsunade went up on the stage. "Alright everyone, it's getting late, I think everyone should return home now. Thank you all for coming."

Naruto looked at Hinata, "well I better get going, thank your for the dance." Naruto smiled and walked away.

Then Sakura came out of nowhere and hugged Hinata from behind. "You asked him! I told you that you could do it! Let's get going, you can stay at my house tonight and you have to tell me all about it!" Hinata smiled and followed Sakura out of the academy.

Author's Note

Well thanks for reading chapter one, chapter two should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed. Please keep reading and please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you all liked chapter one. Well here it is, chapter 2, please enjoy and please review.

Hinata awoke the next morning to find Sakura's bed empty. A note was left on her pillow: _Morning Hinata, Tsunade called me into the hospital for surgery. Feel free to take a shower and make yourself some breakfast. Have a good day. _Hinata dropped the note back on the bed and checked the time, 11:00 a.m. She looked outside at the sunny weather and decided to go for a walk. She changed into some clothes that she always kept at Sakura's house and walked down the street towards the edge of the village. She passed the ninja academy and began to think about what had happened last night. She would give anything to have Naruto hold her close like that again. Just the thought of it made her smile and feel warm inside.

She walked out of the village gates and turned into the forest. She walked along a path that she commonly walked on until she heard someone in the distance. She decided to keep walking down the path to find out who else was in the forest. She finally came into a clearing and stopped in her tracks when she saw that Naruto was there. She quickly turned to leave but then stopped and hid behind a bush. Hinata pushed aside some of the leaves and began watching Naruto.

He was in the middle of the clearing practicing his jutsu against some clones that he had made. Hinata watched in amazement as the clones disappeared in clouds of smoke. She had never seen a ninja move so fast, not even Lee. Finally, the last few clones exploded into nothing and Naruto put his hands on his knees and started breathing heavily. Then Hinata turned a very deep shade of red as Naruto took off his shirt and threw it to the side. She couldn't help but stare at his chest and abs. Naruto sat down next to a large tree, closed his eyes, and began to meditate. Then Naruto's eyes shot open and turned right towards Hinata. "Who's there?!" Naruto got up and started walking over to the bush that Hinata was hiding behind. He reached inside of his kunai pouch and threw a kunai at the bush.

Hinata dived out of the way and came out of the bushes. "Stop Naruto! I-It's just me." Hinata looked scared as she stepped out in front of him.

Naruto stopped, "oh, hi Hinata. What are you doing here?"

Hinata blushed and tried to think of an excuse for watching Naruto. "Oh, I was just watching you train, you're really good N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "thanks Hinata, I gotta be the best if I'm gonna be the hokage. Hey Hinata, I bet you've improved a lot too! How about we have a quick practice fight so you can show me all of the awesome stuff you've learned!"

Hinata looked down at her feet, "I don't know Naruto, there's no way I'll be able to last against you."

Naruto laughed, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Come on, let's go!" Naruto took Hinata's hand and pulled her into the middle of the clearing. He took a few steps back and crouched into a battle stance. He made two clones and they nodded at him and ran off into the trees. Naruto smiled, "ok Hinata, are you ready?" Hinata looked scared but she nodded and got into a weak looking battle stance. Naruto smiled again and ran at Hinata. He aimed a punch at her but she easily caught his hand and pulled him towards and brought her fist into his stomach. "Naruto" exploded in a puff of smoke.

Hinata looked around and yelled, "Byakugan!" Hinata looked around, he wasn't left, or right, or in front, or behind. Hinata then looked up and saw Naruto coming down with a rasengan in each hand. Hinata yelled, "Rotation!" She spun and repelled Naruto who disappeared in a puff of smoke again. Then Hinata looked down as two hands came out of the ground and pulled her down until she was buried from the waist down. She started giggling when Naruto came out of the ground laughing. Hinata laughed with him, but she was really thinking about what to do next. She had been working on a new jutsu, but she had never tried it on anyone before, let alone someone as strong as Naruto. Oh well, it was now or never. Naruto turned towards Hinata and she looked right into his eyes and yelled, "Point Manipulation!"

Naruto stopped laughing and stopped moving. He looked down at his feet as they started to go numb. Then he tried to make a rasengan, but he couldn't. He looked back at Hinata, her Byakugan was glowing and she looked very focused. The he understood what she was doing, she was shutting down his chakra points with her eyes. He smiled, she really had improved. He fell to his knees as the last of his chakra points were closed.

Hinata smiled, it had worked, she had beaten Naruto. She deactivated her Byakugan and unburied herself. She walked over to him and said, "I win Naruto-kun." But Naruto looked up at her, and he had those dark rings around his eyes again. She activated her Byakugan and she was shocked, not only was his chakra points opened, but they were swelling with chakra! And this chakra wasn't blue, but a dark earthy green. She took a step back, and another, and another. Naruto slapped the ground in front of him and the ground began to shake. Hinata was scared now _how was this happening? So much chakra! _Then hundreds of Naruto clones jumped out of the trees and threw kunai. Hinata tried doing rotation but she couldn't due to the shaking ground. She tried dodging them all but there was no way she could've. One stuck in her shoulder, two cut her legs, and another cut her side. She screamed and fell to the ground.

The ground immediately stopped shaking and the clones disappeared. She heard Naruto running over to her; he knelt down beside her and cradled her. "Hinata I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Hinata pressed a finger to Naruto's lips, "shh, it's ok N-Naruto-kun. I know it was an accident and I'll be fine." Naruto didn't look convinced. "I forgive you; can you reach into my bag and get my medical supplies?" Naruto grabbed Hinata's bag and pulled out a small white box, and a small picture fell out of the bag. Hinata's face turned very, very red. Naruto picked up the picture and flipped it over. It was a picture of Naruto and her dancing that Sakura had taken last night. It was embarrassing enough that he found that she carried it around with her. But it was even worse that Sakura had drawn little red hearts all over it.

Naruto looked at the picture and then at Hinata. She blushed and turned away to hide her face. He was probably mad at her for having that picture. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hinata, why are you hiding your face?"

Hinata didn't answer; she just kept her back turned to him. Naruto finally knew about her love for him, and she didn't know what to say. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and turned her around towards him. Her heart began to race as Naruto's face slowly moved closer, "N-Naruto…" And Naruto kissed her gently and put a hand on her cheek. Hinata felt like her entire body was melting away. _Was this really happening? Or was this just another one of her dreams?_

Naruto pulled away and looked at her, "we should start bandaging your wounds now."

Hinata's legs felt weak, "Naruto, why did you do that just now?"

Naruto prepared bandages, "isn't it obvious? I like you; I have for a long time now. But I can't be with you. I have too many enemies. They'll use you, they'll kill you."

Hinata thought she saw Naruto wipe a tear away, but she wasn't sure. She moved in front of him and put a hand gently on his cheek, "Naruto-kun, please don't let your enemies make you give up happiness, that's exactly what they want. I am not weak, I can protect myself. And you can protect me and everyone else…hokage-sama." Naruto smiled, "everyone in the village believes in you. I believe in you. I…I love you." This time it was Hinata who slowly moved forward and gently kissed Naruto. Naruto put a hand on the back of her head. He lightly grabbed a handful of her hair, it was smooth and soft.

Their lips separated and they looked at each other. Naruto whispered, "Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed; she had been waiting for him to ask that for so long, "of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "good, but Hinata, we really should bandage those wounds now." Hinata looked down and gasped, the entire right side of her jacket was soaked with blood and so were her shorts. She removed her jacket and laid down. Naruto pushed up her soaked shirt and bandaged the cut on her stomach, then the one on her shoulder. The cuts burned when Naruto touched them. After a while Naruto closed the medical box, "I've done all I can do, you'll be fine now. You should probably get home and get cleaned up now.

Hinata nodded, her body now felt weak from the large amount of blood loss. Hinata got to her feet, but her legs failed her and Naruto put a hand on her back and caught her. He laid her on the ground and took out a radio transmitter. He turned it to channel seven and talked into it, "hey, I need your help."

Sakura's voice came from the speaker, "Naruto, I told you to only call me in an emergency, I was sleeping."

Naruto spoke, "well I'm sorry, but me and Hinata were having a practice fight and she got a few cuts. I've already bandaged them but she's just about to faint. I know she's not in serious trouble but I just thought you should come make sure."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." The line disconnected and Naruto slipped the radio back into his pocket.

Naruto knelt down next to Hinata and put his hand on hers. "Stay awake Hinata, Sakura will be here soon."

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that Naruto looked very concerned. She smiled, "I'm ok Naruto, and I've had a lot worse injuries than these. I'm really just tired is all." She moved around and laid her head on Naruto's lap. Naruto brushed some hair out of her eyes and bent down to kiss her forehead. After a few minutes, Sakura came out of the trees and a large bag. She set the bag next to Hinata and opened it.

"Alright Naruto, I should be able to fix her up in a minute or two." Sakura lifted up Hinata's shirt and ran a finger over the cut, it disappeared. Sakura repeated this process with all of Hinata's injuries until they were all gone. She reached back into the bag and took out a pill bottle and handed Hinata two pills which she swallowed. "Ok Naruto, don't let her move around much, I handled most of the damage and a long rest should handle the rest. And the pills I gave her will restore the lost blood. She'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

Naruto smiled, "thanks Sakura." Sakura packed up her things and disappeared. Naruto crouched in front of Hinata, "come on Hinata, get on my back, I'll take you home." Hinata mumbled something and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. He wrapped her legs around him and he began to run. She tightened her grip around him and smiled. _He's my Naruto-kun now, _she thought. And she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Author's Note: Well what do you guys think? Please review; leave your thoughts, comments, and suggestions. Chapter 3 should be up soon, thanks for reading.


End file.
